


Jump into the unknown with me

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kinda..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Superfamily, Swearing, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, basically I think Buck would be a great dad so yh, i think I might make a sequal but idk, idk what else..., should i?, yay or nay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Bucky finds a young girl that ran away from Xavier’s school. She’s cute and he wasn’t to keep her.





	Jump into the unknown with me

**Author's Note:**

> Tada, I present you with a new shitty story that I came up with overnight!!!  
> It’s not checked and I did this last min cuz I’m an idiot and forgot to actually check if the one I was meant to post was shit or not (spoiler alert, it was shit) 
> 
> So, y’know, enjoy!!!!

The assassin was bored, to say the least. He had no work to do and Steve had banned him from using the gym until five that night. So he went for a walk. 

Sam had offered to come along but Bucky thought it best not to. Last time they got into an argument about where to go to lunch, in the end, both of them went to different places and got lost. As Bucky continued to search for Sam for the next four hours, Sam had just gone back to the tower. Asshole. 

Now he just had to figure out where to go. He could go to the shopping centre, buy some random stuff he didn’t really need but he kinda wanted. Or he could explore, maybe follow a walking trail in Central Park. 

He decided he’ll stick to the places he knew, last time he took a trail on his own he ended up in Queens. (Stark called his kid to help him find his way back.)

Humming, Bucky made his way out of Avengers tower, using the back door so he wasn’t screeched at by the paparazzi (or vultures, as Stark called them). 

Rain started to bucket down about halfway to the mall, drenching his shoes, hair and everything in between. He sped up, head ducked low and hands stuffed as far in his pockets as he could get them. God, he hated New York weather. 

That’s when he heard it. 

It was barely audible against the rain, but he heard it none the less. It was like a whimper, a hint of crying mixed in with fear. 

A muffled sob came from the alley to his right, it definitely wasn’t his imagination. 

“Hello?” He called out, his voice raspy from lack of speaking. Walking into the alleyway, he was hit with the sudden realisation that there was, in fact, nobody there. Maybe he was hearing things...

No, definitely not, he thought as he heard the whimper again, easier to pinpoint this time. It came from the... bin? Maybe it was a stray cat. 

With a steady hand, he lifted the bin lid. The sobs intensified as thunder crackled in the sky. Peeking inside, he came face to face with... a child?

The girl was tiny, short curly brown hair matted over her face, huge grey eyes, and a trembling lip. Bucky froze at the sight. He had just found a child. In a bin. 

Thinking quickly, he reached down to the small pale child, brushing away a stray tear. “Hey, darling, where are your mommy and daddy?” Bucky questioned softly, bopping her nose. 

“I don’t know.” She mumbled, young voice thick with tiredness. “Do you know how long have you been here for?” He asked, brushing the girl’s hair back. “For ages, I’m hungry.” She muttered sadly. And for the first time, Bucky realised how good her speech actually was. 

Goddamnit Stark is gonna hate him for this,  
“Do you want to come back home with me and we can find your parents and get some food in your little tummy.” Bucky cooed, offering her a hand. 

“But the Professor said I shouldn’t talk to strangers,” she huffed, pushing herself further into the corner of the bin. Well shit, the soldier hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Ummm, well you can trust me, I work with Captain America,” he told her with a bright smile. Kids liked that kinda thing, right? 

“You promise your not a baddy?” She asked adorably, glaring in what he assumed was meant to be a threatening manner. “I promise,” he swore. 

Once he had finally got her out of that godforsaken bin, he wrapped her in his coat which drowned her and placed her on his hip, arms supporting her weight. “Where are we going?” She asked innocently, playing with his tangled wet hair.

He debated telling her where. Kids were smart, he knew that much, she would find out eventually anyway. 

“There,” he told her, pointing up to Stark Tower with his metal hand. “Is that where Captain America lives?” She asked, remembering the conversation from earlier. “Yeah, him and his friends all live there.”

Just humming in response, she lied her head down on Bucky’s shoulder, watching his footsteps as he desperately thought up a plan. 

“Hey,” Bucky suddenly started, “What’s your name doll?” He inquired gently, realising he didn’t actually know. “Nora, what’s yours?” She replied, accidentally pulling too harshly on Bucky’s hair as she did so. “Bucky”

-

“What the hell is that?” Tony all but screeched as Bucky entered the common room floor. Everyone’s head swivelled around to face him, eyes wide as they caught sight of the little girl clinging to him for dear life. 

“I can explain...” he trailed off, petting the girl’s hair as he did so. “Bucky, I’m hungry,” Nora suddenly wined, lightly tugging at his hair. “Okay darling, how about we get you some food and then get you cleaned up, huh? Then we’ll find your parents,” as Bucky made the exchange with the small kid, Natasha made her way over. 

“Jesus, James, where did you find her?” She mumbled in shock, looking over at her too big, torn, muddy dress. “In a bin on the way to the shops,” he told her sadly as he made his way over to the kitchen, sitting the girl down on the counter. 

“Would you like a sandwich, милая?” Nat asked gently, swiping her hair out of the young girl’s face. “Да, пожалуйста” Nora answered, almost robotically. 

Everyone was silent. “Did she just...” Sam questioned, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. “Yeah...” Nat trailed off, looking the girl over as though she was about to attack. 

“You speak Russian?” Bucky asked her gently, handing her over a sandwich that seemed to come from thin air. She just shrugged. 

“Do you speak any other languages?” Nat asked carefully, sitting beside her on the counter. Just a nod was her response. 

“Great, the kids went from multilingual to mute.” Tony huffed as Bruce walked over to the kid who was happily munching on a jam sandwich. 

“Tu parles français?” Bruce questioned, to which the girl answered “oui.” 

“Wait, the kid speaks English, Russian and French? Where did you get it again?” Clint laughed. “She, not it,” Nat hissed. 

“Stark, you speak Spanish, right? Ask her something.” Bucky ordered. “What?! Why?” He huffed. “To see if she understands, why else dipshit?” Clint answered with a cackle. “Why don’t you, if your so confident about it, Birdbrain?” He shot back. 

“Okay,” he scoffed, signing ‘hello, my name’s C-l-i-n-t, what’s yours?’ In her direction. ‘N-o-r-a’ she spelt out, without even missing a beat. “Uhh, Okay what the shit is even happening right now?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y, helpful as ever, replied with “I believe this child, Eleonora Rey Mari, is a student at Xavier's school for the gifted and has the gift of Omnilingualism, the power to understand and speak in any language and every language, much like Thor’s Allspeak.” 

“Great... so what do we do now?” Steve huffed, collapsing onto the sofa. “Take her back?” Tony suggested, only for Bucky to quickly shut that down with a harsh “not gonna happen.” 

“We have to take her back, Buck” Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “You're taking his side?” The ex-assassin squawked. 

Suddenly, as if the scene all blurred together, Nora was next to Steve with a flash of blue. “I don’t want to go back, the other kids are mean,” she huffed, arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

“Uhh...,” Cap looked to his teammates with a desperate look, silently pleading for someone to answer for him. No one did. “Well, you see, sweetheart, if we don’t get you back your mommy and daddy will be worried,” Steve argued, petting her head. “My what?” She questioned, bringing a frown to everyone’s face. She was an orphan. 

“Okay, So no one gonna talk about that fact that she just fucking teleported?!” Tong spluttered, looking at the child as though she had just bit someone’s finger off. 

“Uhh, ye-“ Bruce started, only to be cut off by Bucky declaring, “I want to keep her.” “Uhh, where are you going to keep this child, not in my tower, that’s for sure.” Tony brushed off. 

“But Stark, pweasssseee?” The young girl begged, mispronouncing the ‘please’ on purpose, she knew that if she acted cuter she’d get what she wanted. (As Bucky said, kids are smart.) 

“I-I well um, I don’t think that’s up to me, Kiddo,” he mumbled, trying desperately not to look into her huge grey eyes. “Why not?” She asked, lip trembling. “Oh, Okay I’ll have to see. We might be able to.” He sighed. 

Nora suddenly cheered up, lip stopping it’s trembling and eyes losing their watery look. “Yay,” she exclaimed, teleporting into Bucky’s arms, who barely caught her. 

The group cackled, “I can’t believe you just fell for that Stark, she’s got you wrapped around her little finger,” Sam taunted, poking his shoulder as he grumbled. 

“Oh shut up or I’ll evict you all.” 

“So we’re keeping her?” Nat asked, somewhat hope. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll get Pepper to fill out the forms in the morning.” The genius sighed, for the love of science he was going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated!  
> Please tell me what you think! (Constructive criticism is welcome!)


End file.
